MINAMIKE APH
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Esta es la historia de la ordinaria rutina de los tres hermanos Minami contada de una manera muy simple. No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Ahora, enciende todas las luces de tu cuarto y alejate tres metros de tu Pantalla.   /Ivan/Gilbert/Natasha. ¡F.HUMOR


**Este fic es una Parodia a una serie llamada Minami-ke en la que tres hermanas son las protagonistas. La historia cuenta la "ordinaria rutina" de cada una de ellas y la relación entre ambas. Es un Anime de humor. Así que decidí parodiarlo dandole un toque Hetaliano.**

**Ivan Minami Braginsky: Hermano Mayor. Se encarga casi de todas las tareas de la casa. La mayor parte de las veces es muy inocente, aunque puede cambiar bruscamente de carácter. **

**Gilbert Minami Beilschmitd: Hermano Mediano. Es muy energético y estruendoso. De gran orgullo y carácter. A pesar de ser el Hermano de en medio es incluso más crío que la hermana más pequeña. Cocina mal, habilidad creada por estar demasiado con Arthur Kirkland. Generalmente, siempre está metido en problemas.**

**Natasha Minami Arlovskaya: Hermana Pequeña. Es seria, fría y calculadora. Es muy obediente y le encanta ayudar a su hermano mayor, del que siente gran devoción y cariño. Le gusta meterse con su hermano "el idiota" y hacerle notar lo estúpido que es.**

**Hetalia y Minami-ke no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su respectivos autores. ¡Que comienze el Fic!**

**OoOoOo**

_**Esta es la historia de la ordinaria rutina de los tres hermanos Minami contada de una manera muy simple. No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. Ahora, enciende todas las luces de tu cuarto y alejate tres metros de tu Pantalla. **_

**Capitulo 1**

Abrió con cuidado la ventana que dirigía hasta el balcón para salir. Acababa de levantarse y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Con cuidado se puso los zapatos y salió al exterior. Inspiró el aire fresco de la mañana. Le encantaba la tranquilidad y el frío del empezar del día. Se estiró con cuidado y observó el exterior.

El cielo estaba completamente azul, los parajos piaban y lo que más le gustaba, los girasoles que había plantado en el jardín de la Comunidad ya estaban en flor. Su brillo solar iluminaba el lugar.

-¡Hoy tambien es un hermoso día,da~!-dijo alegremente observando el horizonte, pero de pronto el sonido de la tetera hirbiendo le sacó de su ensoñación.-¡Oh, no!

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos.

OoOoOo

En la habitación de al lado, la menor de los hermanos comenzó a despertarse con cuidado y se levantó. Debía prepararse rápido si quería ayudar a su Nii-san.

OoOoOo

Y por último, en la última habitación, el hermano de en medio despertó cual zombie y observó el calendario que estaba en frente de su cama. Hoy era Domingo…

OoOoOo

Con cuidado, puso a herbir la olla con agua y llenó de la misma un tazón. Puso los ingredientes y se preparó para hacer de comer. Cogió el cuchillo para cortar las zanahorias y sintió un escalofrío. Su hermana menor se acostumbraba a usar los cuchillos como arma cuando se enfadaba. Suerte que la mayoría de las veces no era con él…

-Nii-san…Muy buenos días.-escuchó tras suya.

Ivan con un sobresalto se giró, observando como entraba su hermana menor a la cocina ya vestida. Seguramente acababa de levantarse, se la notaba cansada y aún estaba con los ojos legañosos.

-¡Buenos días, Natasha~! -dijo girandose a saludarla con una sonrisa. La pequeña se frotó los ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo, Nii-san?-preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí,da~! Puedes ayudarme pelando esta zanahoria~.-dijo mientras se la daba.

-Esta bien, Nii-san.-contestó Natasha con una sonrisa al poder ayudar a su hermano mayor, pero no había ni cogido la zanahoria cuando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mediano se abrió de un portazo y el nombrado salió de esta corriendo hacia ellos con mucha energía.

-¡Buenos días, kesesese!

Los otros dos no contestaron. Estaban demasiado ocupados viendo que en la camiseta de su hermano ponía "Soy el Jefe". Ivan suspiró con cansancio, su hermano menor era demasiado infantil y se suponía que debía dar ejemplo a Natasha. La ya nombrada simplemente miró a su hermano sin expresión ninguna.

-¡Hoy es domingo!-continuó el otro.- ¡El día más libre de la semana, kesese! Así que…para comprobar esa libertad…eso es…¡El Gran Ore-sama volverá a dormir!-dijo alzando los dos brazos como si fuera la idea más inteligente del mundo. Lentamente y feliz se fue yendo.

-Que descanses~/Que descanses.-dijeron Ivan y Natasha al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, el segundo hermano paró en seco.

-¿Solo eso?-dijo algo desanimado y decaido.-¿No estaría bien preocuparse un poco más por Ore-sama? ¡No sé! Algo como "¡Uy, Gilbert tienes un pollito en la cabeza!" o algo así. Que digan: "¡Ayudame con esto!" ¿eh?

Ivan rió infantilmente.

-Entonces, si tanto quieres ayudar Gilbert…¡Corta las patatas por favor,da~!-le dijo.

Rápidamente, al oir eso Gilbert se animó. Corriendo se puso en frente de su hermano mayor y alzó la mano como un soldado.

-¡Comprendido! ¡El Gran Ore-sama no defraudará!

Cada uno siguió con su tarea. Natasha pelando las zanahorias, Ivan preparando los demás ingredientes y Gilbert cortando las patatas con cuidado. El problema era…que no las cortaba demasiado bien. Las cortaba en proporciones distintas, algunas muy pequeñas, otras muy grandes y otras simplemente no podía cortarlas. Ivan y Natasha se quedaron observando el trabajo de su hermano mediano, incluso Gilbert observaba lo que acababa de hacer.

El silencio que se formó fue tenso. Un silencio que solo fue cortado por Natasha.

-Ya…vete a descansar.

-¡Qué cruel!

OoOoOo

Lentamente, Natasha regresó de la escuela y entró en el Bloque de Pisos hasta llegar a su apartamento. Era muy tarde. Había estado en clases de acompañamiento estudiando. Abrió la puerta, dejó sus zapatos en el suelo y cruzo el pasillo hasta el salón.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.-dijo, pero decidió centrar su atención en el bichejo que se suponía era su hermano el idiota. Se encontraba tirado en la mesa, había una bolsa de patatas fritas abierta y esparcida por toda la mesa, ensuciandola, una lata abierta y parte de su bebida derrama y muchas revistas tiradas en el suelo, junto con videojuegos. Rápidamente, su hermano el idiota giró su mirada hasta ella.

-Bienvenida a casa.-contestó, se alzó de la mesa quedando de rodillas en el suelo y miró a su hermana menor.- Ahora que lo pienso…es la hora.-Natasha le miró sin comprender. Gilbert aún con su mirada seria simplemente dijo:

-Regresas rápido a casa y eres mi compañera de juego. Me agasajas, me veneras, me diviertes. ¡Todo eso debes hacerlo siendo mi hermana menor! Y aunque diga eso…¡¿Dónde estabas hasta altas horas, maldita vaga?

El silencio se formó en la habitación. La mirada fría y calculadora de Natasha se dirigió a su hermano "mayor".

-Estás llamando tu propio nombre de maldita vaga, maldito vago.-simplemente contestó.- Esto ya es lo de siempre.

Con algo de molestia, se dirigió a su cuarto que daba justo en el salón.

-Voy a hacer mis deberes escolares.-finalizó antes de abrir la puerta y entrar. Gilbert se sobresaltó con aquello y no le quedó otra que suplicar. El aburrimiento podía afectar incluso a los más grandes.

-¡Perdoname! ¡Juguemos por favor! ¡No tengo nada que hacer!-dijo poniendo una cara de lástima. Natasha paró en el marco de la puerta analizando lo que su hermano mayor decía.

-¿Nada que hacer?-dijo volteandose hacia él.- ¿Acaso no debes preparar la cena?

-¿Eh?

Gilbert abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Casi se le olvidaba!

_Hoy tardaré en volver a casa~. Así que hazte cargo de la cena, ¿nee?_

-Es lo que dijo Nii-san. Nos vemos.-finalizó Natasha lista para entrar en su cuarto, pero Gilbert la agarró del pie, frenandola.

-¡Ayuda al Gran Ore-sama! Natasha.-pidió. Natasha frunció levemente el ceño.

-Deseo hacer mis deberes.

Pero la risa malévola de su hermano mayor la dejó algo fuera de lugar.

-Ya conoces mis habilidades culinarias, ¿cierto?-dijo maligno Gilbert.- ¿Qué pasará si me dejas solo ahora? Hambrienta, terminaras de hacer tus deberes. Platos que la humanidad se rehúsa a probar. Si quieres, tambien puedes repetir. ¡Tendrás que tragartelo todo!

Un silencio muy tenso se formo en ese instante. Incluso Natasha se asustó, pero volvió a su estado frío de siempre.

-Eso te pasa por juntarte tanto con el cejón.-dijo más para si misma que para Gilbert. El hermano mediano se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Bueno, ¿me ayudas?

Natasha tardó en responder.

-No.

Gilbert alucinó.

-¿No? ¡¿Le dices NO a Ore-sama?

Natasha se giró hasta su hermano.

-Si haces la cena mal de todas formas Nii-san te castigará.-dijo con simpleza. Gilbert se puso más blanco de lo que era.-Ahora si me disculpas haré mis deberes.-pero de nuevo oyó la risa malévola de Gilbert.

-Pero, ¿y si tu "querido" Nii-san espera que me ayudes? ¡No solo castigará al Gran Ore-sama, si no que tambien a ti!

Una idea razonable, Nii-san nunca le haría daño porque era su hermana menor, pero de todas formas si castigaba a su hermano idiota no le dejarían hacer los deberes por tentadora que fuera la idea.

-¿Me ayudarás?-escuchó decirle. Natasha suspiró.

OoOoOo

Con la ropa de cocina lista. Se prepararon para cocinar. Gilbert parecía muy entusiasmado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Kesesesese! ¿Qué podemos cocinar?-dijo alegremente. Natasha dió un suspiro cansado.

-Antes que nada, debemos revisar el refrigerador.-contestó mirando de reojo amenazante a su hermano.

-¡Si, si!-dijo este, rapidamente, dirigiendose hasta el refrigerador con energía. Lo abrió y…no había casi nada.

-Etto…Parece que no hay nada.-dijo algo preocupado. Su pollito, Gilbird, pió en afirmación en su hombro. Con gran fuerza cerró el refrigerador y se cruzó de brazos.- ¡El Gran Chef Ore-sama está decepcionado!-dijo como si la culpa fuera de Natasha.- ¡Es imposible hacer algo con estos ingredientes!

La menor miró a su hermano sin expresión ninguna.

-El secreto es la habilidad culinaria.-respondió. Gilbert se giró a verla como si fuera un alumno que aprendía algo nuevo.- Las ganas y buenos ingredientes vienen después de eso. Sin embargo…tus habilidades culinarias son pésimas.-continuó, dirgiendose al salón.- Tu pasión tambien es cero y si vamos a depender de los ingredientes…se transformaría en una masa sin forma.

Gilbert vió algo curioso hacia dónde hiva su hermana.

-¿Qué harás?-le preguntó.

Vió como Natasha se dirigía hacia el teléfono y se preparaba para marcar.

-Voy a ordenar algo…

Pero Gilbert agitado desconecto el teléfono. Natasha frunció el ceño, su hermano mayor era demasiado crío.

-La cena la haré YO.-le dijo enfadado.-Ore-sama no permitirá intervenciones mayores.

Natasha cerró los ojos.

-Venga, Gilbert…no te enojes.-le dijo mientras ponía el teléfono en su sitio.-Con una simple llamada podemos devolver la felicidad a la mesa.-explicó.

-Si retrocedo aquí…¿Qué pasará con mi orgullo de hermano mayor?-contestó Gilbert mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No es momento para preocuparse por eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso…estamos olvidando el verdadero sentido de la cena. Algo que vaya con el sentido común social…Algo fácil de hacer, pero delicioso…¡Ah! ¡El Gran Ore-sama propone que hagamos hot cakes!

Natasha abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era era una buena idea…¡Una muy buena idea! ¡Demasiado genial para que hubiera llegado de su hermano el idiota!

-Oh~…Bien.-dijo sin saber que decir.- Eso…¡Me parece bien! ¡Por una vez has pensado bien Gilbert!-le dijo incluso sonriendo levemente. Gilbert alzó pecho orgulloso.

-¡Kesesese! ¿No es cierto? Te gustan los hot cakes ¿eh? ¡El Gran Ore-sama lo sabe!

Natasha alegremente dijo:

-Cualquier persona, por más tonta que sea, podría cocinar eso~…

Era increible lo que se parecía Natasha a su hermano mayor Ivan cuando estaba realmente feliz. Aunque a Gilbert no le hizo tanta gracia el comentario.

-Comenzaré por tostarte la cara.-dijo sacando la sartén.

OoOoOo

De nuevo en la cocina, Natasha comenzó a remover la masa, mientras que Gilbert parecía buscar algo en el refrigerador.

-¡Oye, Natasha!-le escuchó decir.

Lentamente, Natasha miró hacia su dirección. Gilbert con orgullo sacó del refrigerador una lata de distintas frutas.

-¡Agreguemosle frutas!-dijo totalmente convencido.

Natasha abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Tambien le agregaremos yoghurt! ¡Ah! ¡Y también jugo!

Natasha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Gilbert se estaba emocionando.

-¡Es-Espera! ¡Cambiar la receta es muy peligroso! ¡Esta es la receta básica del pancake…!

Pero, Gilbert la interrumpió.

-¡Sin problemas, sin problemas! ¡Es dulce, así que irá bien! ¡Tu has caso del Gran Ore-sama! ¡Kesesese!

Dicho esto, con mucho ánimo comenzó a hecharlo todo a la masa. Cogió el cuenco repleto de cosas y lo expuso como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

-Y ahora…¡A freir!

-Pio Pio.

OoOoOo

El problema era…que no conseguían freirlo. La olla estaba hirbiendo, pero…

-No…No se endurece…-dijo Gilbert mirando la sopa de frutas que había en la olla sorprendido y sin creerselo. Natasha veía el resultado sin expresión.

-Es lógico, la combinación es demasiado floja.-dijo. De pronto, a Gilbert se le ocurrió algo.

-¡¿Dónde está la harina?

-Ya se acabó.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Entonces…dejemoslo como un…estofado de crema…-se escuchó a Gilbert.

Y ese fue el último repertorio de ideas que se le pudieron ocurrir al Gran Ore-Sama.

OoOoOo

La puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando a un alegre Ivan.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta,da~!-dijo cerrando la puerta. Dirigió su vista al suelo y vió que los zapatos de Gilbert estaban mal colocados. Dió un suspiro gracioso y los puso bien, no sin antes quitarse los suyos propios. Finalmente, comenzó a cruzar el pasillo entonando una cancioncilla.

-Perdón por volver tan tarde,da~.-pero antes de llegar al salón, no pudo evitar ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo en la cocina.

-Vamos, prueba el estofado de crema.-escuchó decir a Natasha y es que la menor se encontraba en frente de un Gilbert que estaba sentado en una silla como si le hubiera castigado comiendose por obligación un plato que…no parecía muy apetitoso.

-Vamos, que también hay para repetir…estofado de crema.-volvió a decir Natasha sin piedad.

Gilbert con lagrimitas en los ojos dijo:

-Lo siento…

Ivan vió aquella escena sin entender nada, aunque le pareció divertido.

OoOoOo

_¡No te quiero!-dijo alejandose del hombre._

_¡Espera! ¡Ninomiya-kun!-intentó que no se marchara agarrandola del brazo._

_¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Sensei!_

_Sé que te he mentido…¡Ahora sólo quiero rehacerlo todo! Te amo, Ninomiya-kun._

Ivan en aquel momento miró de reojo a su hermana menor. Ella no sabía mucho de esos temas y le preocupaba lo que pensara.

_Sensei…-contestó para finalmente besarse. Las llamas del fuego contemplarían con pasión el amor entre ellos dos y…_

*Click* Ivan cambió de canal.

_Se ha inaugurado el tradicional Festival Fundoshi de este año. Este año tambien se esperan muchos visitantes. Y para la próxima semana…_

-Nii-san…-escuchó decir a Natasha. Ivan bajó la mirada hasta la mesa viendo la que se le venía encima.- Acabamos de ver a un estudiante y un profesor dandose un…

Pero Natasha no pudo terminar al ver que la cara seria de su hermano mayor que miraba la mesa cambiaba a una de sus sonrisas infantiles que fueron dirigidas hacia su persona.

-Natasha…¿ha sido divertida la escuela hoy,da~?

Natasha le miró algo sorprendida por el cambio brusco de conversación.

-Ah…si.-contestó a su hermano. Los dos se miraron fijamente algo tensos. Gilbert que no comprendía muy bien la situación y miraba a un hermano y a otro.

OoOoOo

Ivan comenzó a fregar los platos algo preocupado. Gilbert estaba sentado en un banco observandole.

-¿No crees que fue algo injusto?-le dijo. Ivan miró preocupado los platos.

-Es que…creo que es mejor que Natasha lo sepa~…demo…-se sonrojó-…no sé como explicarselo,da~.

Gilbert miró el suelo pensativo, hasta que al final se levantó lleno de energía.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo, como hermano mayor, le enseñaré que es un beso!

Ivan le miró de forma amenazante y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Trata de no enseñarle cosas extrañas, kolkol.

Gilbert se puso algo pálido. Cuando Ivan decía uno de sus "koru koru" era porque se había molestado un poco con la idea.

-¡Tranquilo y dejaselo a Ore-sama! ¡Kesesese!-rápidamente se dirigió al salón donde Natasha se encontraba leyendo. Seriamente se sentó a su lado. Automáticamente, Natasha dijo:

-Gilbert, acabamos de ver a un estudiante y a un profesor dándose un…

-Asi es.-dijo Gilbert seriamente.-Es sobre eso…-comenzó a decir, pero Natasha le interumpió.

-Si muestran ese tipo de cosas a estar horas, los niños deben sentirse incómodos.

Gilbert se sorprendió.

-Aah…si. No es algo para ver en familia…-dijo, realmente sin saber que decir.

"Una opinión razonable".

-Entonces…Natasha…-comenzó a decir Gilbert de nuevo.-¿Por qué se sienten incómodos?

Natasha se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué te explique? Eso es…-se sonrojó levemente.-…Porque se están besando y eso está mal, ¿cierto?

Gilbert se irritó con la respuesta.

-¡¿Y por qué crees que está mal besarse?-le gritó.

-¿Y tú por qué te enojas?

-¡¿Cómo puedes juzgar un beso si nunca has besado?

-¿Tú ya has besado?

Se formo el silencio. Gilbert observó a su hermana sin pestañear.

-No.-contestó finalmente.

Esta vez el silencio fue mucho más largo. Gilbert suspiró y pensó en lo que hacer.

-¿Quiéres probarlo?

Natasha abrió los ojos algo shockeada.

-¡No quiero!-contestó rápidamente.

Pero Gilbert tenía otras ideas. Se levantó lentamente y abrió sus grandes brazos, dando la bienvenida a Natasha y abrió sus labios listo para darle un beso. Si le mirabas, te podía parecer muy cómica su postura.

Natasha le observó intensa y amenazadoramente. El silencio reinó el lugar hasta que…

-¡Mira allí!-dijo Natasha señalando un lugar determinado del salón. Gilbert observó el sitio, pero no había nada. ¡Su hermana le había engañado!

Natasha corrió hasta su cuarto e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Gilbert la agarró con una mano y los dos comenzaron a forcejear. Natasha totalmente alterada al ver que los labios de su hermano se dirigían a ella, usó todas sus fuerzas y consiguió cerrar la puerta.

La menor observó triunfante su cometido, pero no le duró mucho porque al lado suya apareció de nuevo su hermano mayor que había entrado por la otra puerta.

Gilbert, aún con los labios abiertos esperando besarla hacia ruiditos raros haciendo que pareciera un zombie. Abrió los brazos para coger a Natasha. Esta, solo de pensar que Gilbert la besaría pegó un grito y salió corriendo del cuarto. Fue hasta el pasillo con su hermano tras ella. En cuanto llegó al final de este, se sintió acorralada, pero antes de que su hermano la atrapara saltó hasta el cuarto de este, haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño, y que Gilbert se diera un buen golpe contra la pared.

Despacio, Natasha quedó sentada en el suelo. Su hermano entró al cuarto con la boca abierta y los brazos alzados.

-Besoo~.-decía como un zombie.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero!-le gritó Natasha cogiendo uno de los muchos comics que había tirados en el cuarto de su hermano y lanzandoselo a Gilbert quien lo esquivó.

-Pero si somos hermanos. ¿Por qué tienes vergüenza?-le dijo esquivando los comics que le lanzaba.

-¡Silencio! ¡¿Acaso no tienes sentido común para las cosas que pueden hacerse entre hermanos? ¡Tonto!-dijo finalmente lanzandole otro comic el cual Gilbert esquivó, pero el comic dio justo en el armario que había tras Gilbert abriendolo y haciendo que todas las cosas cayeran encima de él.

Natasha vió aquello como una oportunidad y salió del cuarto, pero su hermano salió de entre las cosas y la volvió a perseguir.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-le dijo, pero Natasha siguió corriendo regresando al salón donde se había iniciado en un principio la discusión. Ambos comenzaron a correr alrededor de la mesa, uno persiguiendo al otro, dando incluso tres vueltas alrededor de ella, pero a la tercera vuelta Gilbert consiguió abrazar a su hermana cayendo los dos al suelo. Quedando el encima y ella debajo.

-¡Detente!-le gritó Natasha bastante molesta. Gilbert aún intentaba besarla. Lo intentó la primera vez, pero Natasha consiguió apartar su rostro a tiempo. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero volvió a esquivarlo. La pobre hermana pequeña ya no sabía lo que hacer…

-¿Qué hacen~?-se escuchó decir a Ivan que miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la escena y es que la posición en la que se encontraban ambos hermanos era…algo extraña.

Natasha intentó empujar el rostro de su hermano que seguía haciendo fuerza contra ella. Mientras, Gilbert seguía ejerciendo fuerza giró el rostro hasta Ivan.

-Tratando de besar a mi hermana que no quiere mi beso…-dijo con algo de esfuerzo pues Natasha le estaba empujando el rostro.

-¡N-Nii-san!-dijo Natasha tambien con cansancio.

Ivan dio un suspiro y se acercó hasta aquellos dos.

-¡Si no quiere, no lo hagas,da~!-dijo simplemente. Gilbert se quitó de encima de su hermana, quedando los dos de rodillas mirando a su hermano mayor que se encontraba aún de pie.

-Si se tratara de Ivan le besarías, ¿cierto?-soltó de pronto Gilbert. Natasha abrió los ojos algo sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir Gilbert. Miró a su hermano mayor que se encontraba con un rostro que mostraba que no entendía del todo bien la situación de una forma muy infantil. Finalmente, bajó la mirada al suelo y se sonrojó.

Ante esa reacción, Ivan abrió los ojos sorprendido. Gilbert puso una mano en el hombro de Natasha.

-Es cierto…además, Ivan parece ser más experimentado.-comenzó a decir para finalmente dirigir la mirada hasta Ivan.-Debería enseñarte él correctamente.

-¡¿Eehh?-expresó Ivan alterado, abriendo los ojos sorprendido y sonrojandose.

-¡Si! ¡Cierren los ojos!-terminó Gilbert.

Ivan y Natasha se miraron bastante rojos, alguna más que el otro. Finalmente, Natasha cerró los ojos y abrió un poquito los labios. En ese momento, Ivan se puso muy nervioso y muy sonrojado. ¡No sabía como actuar! ¡Quería a su hermana pequeña, pero no tanto como para besarla! Dirigió su mirada a Gilbert que los observaba expectantes.

-¡¿Q-Quieres que la bese,da~?-le dijo lo suficientemente bajo. Gilbert asintió. Ivan, que en ese momento parecía un niño pequeño que no sabía lo que hacer y estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar. Observó a su hermana que sonrojada esperaba su beso. Hubo unos minutos muy tensos en los que Gilbert miraba a un hermano y al otro. Viendo que ninguno reaccionaba decidió hacer lo que cualquier hermano haría…

Besó a Natasha.

La reacción de Natasha no se hizo esperar, metiendole una buena zurra a Gilbert y limpiandose la boca asqueada. Ivan vió aquella escena algo sorprendido.

OoOoOo

Gilbert estaba durmiendo con la barriga al aire cuando Natasha entró en su cuarto para levantarle. Tenían que ir a la escuela. Ambos hermanos estaban en cursos diferentes.

-Oye, Gilbert, despierta ya.-le dijo secamente. Viendo que el nombrado no despertaba volvió a hablar.-Sino despiertas llegarás tarde.

Gilbert, simplemente, cambió de postura aún durmiendo. Natasha frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó al oído de su hermano.

-Son las órdenes de Nii-san. ¡Des-pier-ta!

Finalmente, el hermano mediano se levantó cual zombie con los ojos aún en otro mundo y observó a Natasha. Esta última le siguió mirando seriamente esperando alguna reacción. De pronto, Gilbert se alzó para besar a Natasha. La menor gritó.

-¡Gilbert~! ¿Ya despertaste,da~?-dijo Ivan entrandó en el cuarto, pero la escena que vió lo dejó algo fuera de lugar. Gilbert estaba pegado a la pared con algunos cuchillos a su alrededor y ahora Natasha le estaba pegando con la cartera escolar.

-¿Qué están haciendo~?-les preguntó, pero Ivan sonrió divertido. Aquello era toda una escena familiar.

OoOoOo

Natasha salió por el pasillo fríamente y esperando no llegar tarde a la escuela. Detrás de ella un Ivan muy sonriente llevaba a Gilbert de la mano como si este fuera un niño pequeño. Gilbert que estaba muerto de sueño no le importó, pero antes de que se fueran se soltó de la mano de Ivan y en vez de dirigirse a la salida se dirigió al salón. Ivan al sentir que su hermano se soltaba, miró curioso hacian donde se había ido Gilbert y le siguió junto con Natasha.

Gilbert se puso de rodillas en la mesa y dio dos palmas.

-¡Mesera! ¿Dónde está mi pedido?-dijo simplemente. Ivan y Natasha le observaron sin comprender.

-¡Oye! ¡Tonto!-dijo Natasha.

-¡Ah! ¿Es la mesera?-preguntó Gilbert.

-¿Qué es eso de mesera? ¿Acaso no entiendes que llegaremos tarde?

-He comprendido tu reclamo…-le contestó.- Pero…¿no les parece poco saludable dejar de comer el desayuno?

-Entonces, Nii-san y yo estamos a salvo.-le dijo simplemente Natasha. Ivan observaba la escena sonriendo divertido.

Gilbert abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Les parece bien solo preocuparse por ustedes?-preguntó alterado.

-Simplemente, tú no me preocupas.-dijo fríamente Natasha.

-Pero que hermana menor tengo…-Gilbert se quedó mirando unos minutos a Natasha y dirigió su mirada a Ivan.- Aunque Ivan no piensa así, ¿cierto?-le dijo esperanzado.

El hermano mayor, aún sonriendo, le puso un bollito de arroz en la mano a Gilbert.

-Esto lo puedes comer de camino al Instituto,da~.-dijo feliz. Gilbert parecía hecharse a llorar.

-No me satisface.-contestó.

-Entonces, mañana levantémonos más temprano, ¿nee~?

-Eso tampoco me satisface.

Se escuchó a Natasha dar un suspiro molesto. Ambos hermanos miraron a la menor.

-Realmente eres muy irreflexivo.-le dijo.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Gilbert alterado.

-Si sigues siendo tan pesado todas las mañanas…-comenzó a decir.-…Siempre llegarás tarde y no lograrás poner contento a nadie.

Dicho esto, dirigió una fría mirada a su hermano.

-Así que, si vas al Instituto…-comenzó a decir de forma siniestra. Gilbert tambien la miró siniestramente.

-¿Si voy?-preguntó.- Si voy, ¿qué pasará? ¿Estás diciendo que vaya aunque mi cuerpo y mente se desordenen?

-Por supuesto. En el instituto existen momentos donde puedes abastecerte con pequeñas porciones de alimento.-contestó con simpleza.

De momento, Gilbert se levantó con mucha energía. Corrió hasta el marco de la puerta de entrada al salón y se comió rápidamente el bollito de arroz. Por no decir que lo engulló…

-¡Señoras y señores!-comenzó a decir con mucha alegría.-¡Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde,eeehh!

Dicho esto, corrió con rapidez a la salidad. Natasha e Ivan no perdieron de vista a su hermano en ningún momento. Ivan seguía sonriendo, aunque se le notaba un aire confuso por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano. Natasha, solo lo observaba alejarse.

OoOoOo

*Campana del Instituto*

-¡De pie! ¡Reverencia!

El profesor acababa de salir de la clase. Todos charlaban animádamente, excepto Gilbert que se encontraba tirado encima de su pupitre. Su estomago rugía de hambre.

-¿Qué pasa, Gilbert?-le preguntó su mejor amigo Antonio que se encontraba sentado a su lado y le observaba con preocupación. Aquella vez, Gilbert no estaba tan alborotado como siempre.-Es tan inusual que desde tan temprano luzcas mal…

Gilbert giró rápidamente el rostro hacia Antonio, aún hechado en la mesa.

-Antonio…-comenzó-…La verdad es que…Nunca había pensado en mi mismo como un imbécil.

Dicho esto, miró hacia el horizonte.

-Y pensar que Natasha me ha enseñado algo tan importante.

Antonio le miró sin comprender.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-le preguntó.

Gilbert se alzó completamente en su sitio.

-Una comida rápida sólo es válida cerca del mediodía,¿cierto?-dijo. Antonio ladeó el rostro aún algo confuso.

-Tiene algo que ver con…

Gilbert le miró seriamente.

-No estoy esperando una reacción tan natural.-dicho esto, frunció el ceño.-¿Estás listo, Antonio?

Antonio le observó seriamente. Gilbert prosiguió.

-¡Frente a tus ojos, tu mejor amigo está muriendo de hambre! ¡¿No piensas ayudarle?-le dijo bastante alterado, casi gritando levantandose de su sitio.

Antonio abrió los ojos algo asustado y retrocedió.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-preguntó. Gilbert con una sonrisa llena de orgullo volvió a sentarse y sacó un cuchillo y un tenedor.

-¡Voy a comer algo ahora mismo!

-Aunque digas eso…-comenzó Antonio-…La primera hora de clases ha terminado hace unos minutos y…

Gilbert tiró los cubiertos amargadamente y apolló su cabeza en una de sus manos observando la ventana.

-Maldito aliado de Natasha.

Antonio abrió los ojos totalmente aterrorizado por lo que acababa de decir su amigo Gilbert. Algo culpable miró su propia mesa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-se dijo para sí mismo.-Si ni si quiera conozco a su hermana Natasha~…

Por otro lado, Gilbert aún mirando por la ventana se quejó.

-Ahh~ Que hambre tengo.

Antonio estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa derrotado. Mientras tanto, un chico en la otra punta de la clase observaba a Gilbert haciendose una cuestión muy importante. Finalmente, se decidió.

**Al día siguiente.**

Gilbert fue a su cajón de zapatos para cogerlos, pero quedó algo fuera de lugar cuando en su interior vió una carta.

"_Para Gilbert Minami Beilschmidt - sama"_

Rápidamente, corrió hasta su Bloque de Pisos. Entró en el apartamento. Su hermano mayor y su hermana pequeña estaban tomando el té.

-¡Tenemos un problema!-gritó alarmado, entrando en el salón. En cuanto llegó se lanzó contra la mesa a cámara lenta al estilo de la pelicula Matrix. Suerte que cayó secamente y no derramó el té.-¡Tenemos un gran problema!

-**Bájate, kolkol.**-le dijo su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido. Había estado a punto de derramar su té. Obedientemente, Gilbert se bajó y se sentó esperando alguna reacción de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Natasha.- Niño idiota.

-¡De verdad, es un gran problema!-dijo dejando una carta bastante arrugada en la mesa.-En mi armario de zapatos estaba esto…

Natasha seriamente la cogió.

-¿Es esto…una carta de amor?

Gilbert se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Su orgullo por encima de todo.

-¡Aaagh! ¡No digas amor tan directamente!

-¿Ya estaba así de arrugada?-le preguntó Natasha.

-¡Nein! ¡Eso es porque la traje corriendo con las manos sudadas!-explicó. Ivan sonrió y rió divertido.

-¡Ufuu~! ¡Gilbert-chan ya está en edad de recibir cartas de amor,da~!-dijo alegremente.

-Nii-san…la edad poco importa en ese asunto.-dijo Natasha seriamente, carta en mano.-¿Puedo leerlo?-preguntó dirigiendose a Gilbert.

-Léela, pero no hagas muecas.-le dijo seriamente. Natasha comenzó a abrirlo y a leerlo. Antes de empezar, Gilbert ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no oir la carta, grititos movimientos…de todo.

_Perdóname por sorprenderte con esta repentina carta. Desde que te conocí, Minami, me he dado cuenta de que mis ojos no se desvían de tu imagen. Me ha comenzado a gustar mucho lo energético y vivo que eres. Si te parece bien, en la sala de clases cuando ya nadie esté presente, me gustaría hablar contigo. _

Finalizada la lectura, Ivan se sonrojó.

_-_¡Waa~! ¡Que romántico,da~!

Incluso Natasha se sonrojó levemente.

-Qué tipo más desesperado…-dijo levemente. Gilbert que aún estaba haciendo movimientos para no oir dijo:

-¿La has leído? ¿Has transmitido todos los sentimientos a los oyentes?

Natasha levantó la carta para mostrarsela a Gilbert.

-Es una carta de amor Roderich-kun.-contestó. Gilbert se levantó y alzó un dedo acusador a su hermana menor.

-¡Tú! ¡Tienes prohibido decir la palabra "amor"!-le dijo.

-¿Qué tipo de persona es Roderich-kun,da~?-preguntó Ivan. Gilbert dirigió su mirada hasta él.

-Es un chico de mi clase…-comenzó a decir-…Escuché que es del Club de Fútbol, aunque por obligación, porque él en realidad adora la música y la literatura. También que es muy popular entre las chicas de nuestro curso…

De pronto, Gilbert paró en seco y puso una mirada malévola.

-¡Kesesese! Ya veo, ya veo…Si lo traigo a casa tal vez pueda vanagloriarme frente a ella.-dijo.

Natasha frunció el ceño.

-Tratarle como si fuera una marca de ropa por status social.-dijo en desaprobación.

-¿Me tienes envidia, Natasha?-preguntó Gilbert con una sonrisa arrogante. Natasha abrió los ojos sin creerse lo estúpido que era su hermano. Este, se subió a la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas en ella.-¡Pues claro que sientes envidia! ¡Tu hermano modelo! ¡Este hermano que por donde camina causa furor!

-**Bájate, kolkol.**-comenzó a decir Ivan con el ceño fruncido, un aura violeta crecía en él.-**Bájate ya.**

De un salto, Gilbert bajó de la mesa y tomó un sorbo de té para tranquilizarse.

-Si quieres dejarlo así, está bien…-comenzó a decir Natasha- Pero esta carta tiene muchos elementos dudosos…

Gilbert la miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué un hombre que no quiere molestarte te escribiría una carta?-dijo siniestramente. Gilbert alzó la mano.

-¡Me apongo!

"Totalmente ignorado"

-La parte que me preocupa es: "Energética y viva Minami".-siguió Natasha.

-¿No se estará refiriendo a Gilbert,da~?-preguntó a Ivan algo curioso por las conclusiones de su hermana menor. Gilbert alzó el pecho orgulloso.

-Esa es mi cualidad más notoria.

Ivan frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es motivo para que te pongas engreído.-dijo amenazante. De pronto, Natasha prosiguió.

-Así es, tal vez esa sea la causa…

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Gilbert alarmado.

-Esto puede ser leído como:

_Me estás llamando la atención. _

-Y esta parte que dice:

_La sala de clases cuando ya nadie esté presente…_

-Es probablemente:

_En un ring donde nadie nos estorbe._

Gilbert abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Un ring donde nadie nos estorbe!-dijo sin creerselo. Natasha siguió.

-Si traducimos todo el mensaje, se forma esta carta…

_Cabeza hueca. Últimamente me estas llamando la atención. Me molestas, ¿sabes? En un momento donde nadie nos estorbe resolvamos todo esto con nuestros puños._

_Futbolista jefe, Roderich._

Ivan sonrió algo nervioso.

-¿Y no será que lo estais malinterpretando,da~?

Gibert se levantó con un aura de llamas a su alrededor.

-¡Imperdonable!-dijo a los cielos.-¡Nadie rivaliza al Gran Ore-sama! ¡Intentando aplastar a mi puro corazón de Awesomeidad!

-Cálmate, Gilbert…-dijo Natasha.- Tu rival es un especialista en el asunto. No lograrás ganar con técnicas normales.

Gilbert se arrodilló y preguntó:

-¿Qué debo hacer, Natasha-sama?

Ivan miró confundido a Gilbert.

-¿Sama~?

-No te preocupes, hermano.-prosiguió la menor.- He diseñado un plan maestro.

La sonrisa maligna que usó, puso los pelos de punta a Ivan.

OoOoOo

En la sala donde deberían encontrarse, Roderich se encontraba algo nervioso y preocupado. Había pasado un buen rato y Gilbert no venía. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea…

La puerta se abrió y en el pasillo se encontraba un Gilbert con la cabeza gacha sin mostrar su rostro.

-Mi…¡Minami!-dijo sorprendido y sonrojado. ¡Había venido!

Gilbert dio un paso bien fuerte, y otro, y otro…

-Ahh…yo…-comenzó a decir Roderich sin saber que hablar, pero no había terminado cuando Gilbert le dio una patada en una de sus piernas haciendole caer.

-Por…¿Por qué?-preguntó sin entender la agresión. En la cara de Gilbert había una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Tu pierna de apoyo está muerta. ¡Kesesese! Así que tu pierna derecha de oro está acabada.-alzó una mano formando un puño y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Es mejor que te arrepientas…Por haber jugado con mis sentimientos.

Roderich le miró sin comprender del todo. El silencio reinó durante largo rato.

OoOoOo

Ya de noche, Gilbert volvió alegremente al Apartamento.

-¡El Gran Ore-Sama está de vuelta!-dijo abriendo estruendosamente la puerta. Miró a su hermana Natasha y le alzó el pulgar. Natasha hizo lo mismo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.

Gilbert se fue muy feliz a su cuarto. Mientras tanto, Ivan observaba preocupado la escena entre ambos hermanos.

-Espero que no hayan hecho alguna locura,da~.

**Fin del Primer Capitulo.**

**¡Minami-ke!**


End file.
